


06. Under The Mistletoe

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Crack, Dean x Reader, Dean x Reader established relationship, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Kissing, Mistletoe, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, christmas theme, curse, dean winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: When you and Dean find yourselves under the mistletoe together, of course, you take advantage. Unfortunately, that particular dried sprig of mistletoe was cursed.





	06. Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 6.

You balanced precariously on the antique wooden ladder while you fastened the dried sprig of mistletoe in the middle of the archway between the war room and the library. You had meant to do it days ago, but stuff kept getting in the way. Stepping down off the ladder, you pushed it to the side and stood back to check your handiwork. 

Just then, Dean appeared at the other end of the library.

“Hey, Y/N. Whatcha doin’?”

“Dean,” you smiled warmly at your boyfriend. “C’mere.”

Dean came up to you and followed your gaze to the mistletoe. 

“Hm, is that what I think it is?”

“If you think it’s mistletoe, then yes,” you chuckled.

“Well then…” Dean pulled you under the greenery and wrapped his arms around you, one hand gently cradling the back of your head, “I’ve just got to do this.” 

He moved in slowly, your eyes closing when you could feel his breath on your lips. Then his lips were on yours in a soft, loving, kiss and your arms came up to wrap around him, pulling him closer. Your head swam with the scent of Dean and everything else disappeared for as long as the kiss lasted. 

Finally, Dean went to pull away, and you almost sighed with regret that it had to end. Except for some reason, Dean’s lips were still on yours. You opened your eyes and found yourself looking into Dean’s confused gaze.

You tried to pull away and found out where Dean’s confusion came from. Your lips were stuck together!

Your immediate reaction was to ask what the hell was going on, but only muffled sounds came out. You put your hands on Dean’s face and tried to pry him off you, but that only resulted in both of you crying out in pain when it felt as if you were about to rip off your face.

Dean let out a muffled shout that you thought was him yelling for Sam, but there was no way the younger brother would hear either of you like this. You slapped your hand on Dean’s shoulder, almost frantically, starting to panic a little.

Your panic promptly jolted Dean out of his and he cradled your face with his hands, making soothing sounds in his throat. It took you a moment, but finally, you calmed down. Pointing up at the mistletoe, you frowned at Dean in question.

He tried to nod, only succeeding in banging your foreheads together, painfully. Dean groaned in frustration, then pointed to the doorway leading to the bedrooms. 

You started to nod, remembered what had happened a moment ago, and instead gave Dean a thumbs up.

Both of you started to walk at the same time, promptly tripping over each other’s feet and ending up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, crying in pain. You took a moment to breathe through it, before very carefully working your way onto your feet again.

You could see Dean gesture from the corner of your eye, but it made no sense. He tapped your left thigh and gestured again. Getting the gist, you slid your left foot on the polished wooden floorboards a few inches. 

Dean did the same, then tapped your right thigh. You both moved your right foot. 

Ok, this might work. 

By the time you got to the hallway, you wanted to laugh hysterically. The whole situation was ridiculous and you were both sweating profusely just from crossing the library. The thought of what Sam would say when he saw the two of you had you blushing from head to toe.

Twenty excruciating minutes later, Dean banged his fist on Sam’s door until it flew open with an annoyed grunt from Sam.

“What-!” Sam started, then just stood there gaping at the sight before him, until Dean smacked him.

“Sorry! Just...what the hell happened to you two?” Sam asked, flabbergasted.

A little while later, when Sam had finished casting the counter-curse, you and Dean both breathed a sigh of relief. You were back to normal, or whatever counted as normal in your world. Hearing a strange noise, you looked up to find Sam sniggering at the two of you.

“You two gonna kiss and make up now?” he teased before bursting out into a full body laugh.

Dean looked like he was about to punch his brother in the face, but after a tense moment, he just stalked out of the room. 

You glared at Sam. “Not funny, dude,” before following Dean.


End file.
